Bluetooth Misterius
by kazusa kirihika
Summary: Sebuah bluetooth misterius muncul dan bersama dengan itu pula beberapa siswa tewas. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan bluetooth tersebut? Warnin: bahasa tidak baku, AU, death chara, etc


_**Bluetooth**_** Misterius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLEACH-Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Death chara, no pairing inside, horror yang tidak seram dan bahasa tidak baku**

**Rate: T menuju M(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia's POV**

Sekarang ini siapa _sih _yang tidak tahu soal _Bluetooth_? Aplikasi yang bisa membuat kita mengirim atau menerima gambar, video, lagu, dan lain-lain. Tapi di sekolahku beredar kisah seram mengenai _Bluetooth, _ada sebuah _Bluetooth_ misterius yang tidak diketahui siapa pemiliknya. Awalnya aku _sih_ tidak percaya soal rumor itu, sampai suatu hari...

**FLASHBACK**

Seperti biasa, saat pelajaran kosong, kelas selalu ramai, ada yang mengobrol, internetan, main, dan lain-lain. Guru? Mereka sedang rapat, jadi kami bebas… Tadinya tidak ada yang aneh, sampai salah satu teman sekelasku yang bernama Renji heboh…

"Oy! Ni _bluetooth_nya siapa? Ko' nyasar ke hp-ku sih?" katanya.

"Nama _bluetooth_nya apa?" tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"666666… Serem amat _sih_ nama _bluetooth_nya!" jawab Renji _ngeri_.

"Terima aja, siapa tau gambar 'bagus'… hahaha…" kata Shuuhei santai.

"Hmm… Boleh juga…" kata Renji sambil menerima kiriman dari _Bluetooth_ itu, aku dan teman-temanku juga penasaran, kamipun mengerubungi Renji, tapi setelah itu dia langsung berteriak.

"_ANJIR_! Ini maksudnya apaan?! Ngirim gambar_ ngeri_ amat!" kata Renji _shock. _Ternyata kiriman yang dia terima memuat gambar anak SMA yang kepala dan tubuh bagian atasnya hancur karena terlindas truk. Sontak saja kami yang melihat itu ikut mual.

"Duh sialan banget _sih _yang ngirim gambar! Bikin nafsu makan _gue_ ilang aja!" rutuk Rangiku.

"Aaah… _Malem_ ini kayanya _gue_ ga bisa tidur!" timpal Ikkaku, dan teman-teman lain pun ikut heboh mengomentari gambar dari _Bluetooth _itu, sementara aku diam saja, aku terlalu _shock _melihat gambar itu, aku memang paling tidak tahan melihat yang berdarah-darah begitu… Perutku jadi mual, dan akupun memutuskan untuk duduk.

"Ah udahlah! _Gue apus_ aja! Serem!" kata Renji akhirnya, dan diapun menghapus gambar itu. Tadinya kami pikir semua selesai dengan menghapus gambar itu. Tapi dugaan kami salah. Dua minggu kemudian setelah kejadian itu, kami mendengar berita duka, Renji meninggal dunia karena terlindas truk, dan menurut Ikkaku dan Ichigo yang kebetulan ada didekat lokasi itu, keadaan Renji sama persis dengan yang ada digambar _Bluetooth _itu. Mendengar itu kami jadi mulai ketakutan, apa jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan _Bluetooth _itu? Tapi kami merahasiakannya dari anak-anak kelas lain ataupun keluarganya agar tidak terjadi kehebohan. Kami juga tidak berniat memberitahu guru, karna kami yakin mereka tidak akan percaya mengenai _bluetooth _itu.

Dua bulan setelah kematian Renji, kami mulai melupakan soal _bluetooth_ itu, dan kami sudah menganggap kematian Renji karena takdir, bukan karena _bluetooth _itu. Kami juga melarang seorangpun membicarakan soal itu lagi. Sampai kali ini kehebohan berasal dari adik kelas kami. Katanya mereka menerima gambar anak SMA yang tubuhnya membiru dan wajahnya tidak jelas karena rusak. Kali ini kejadiannya sudah sampai ke telinga guru. Dan guru-guru meyakinkan para murid bahwa ini hanyalah kelakuan orang iseng dan mereka sedang mencari pelakunya entah bagaimana caranya. Kami mulai ketakutan, jangan-jangan kejadian Renji terulang lagi, dan kali ini korbannya adik kelas perempuan kami yang menerima _bluetooth _itu. Tapi lagi-lagi kami hanya bisa diam,dan hanya berharap perkiraan kami salah.

Setelah dua minggu, gosip soal _bluetooth _itu mereda. Tidak ada lagi yang membicarakannya. Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada si penerima gambar. Perhatian kamipun beralih untuk ujian semester. Tapi entah kenapa, aku masih memikirkan soal _bluetooth _itu. Aku takut kalau gambar di _bluetooth _itu menjadi nyata. Saat ini aku sedang melamun di taman kecil sekolah, entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada buku yang kupegang. Sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Woy! _Ngelamun_ aja! _Kesambet_ loh!" sapa Momo temanku sambil memukul punggungku dengan bukunya.

"_Adaw_! Sakit tau! Bikin kaget aja!" kataku sebal.

"Hehe… Maaf _deh_… Habis kamu bukannya belajar malah ngelamun!" balas Momo tidak mau kalah.

"Hhh… Terserahlah…" kataku menyerah dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada buku yang kupegang, walaupun sulit.

"Memang kamu mikirin apaan sih? Kayanya serius amat…" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Soal _bluetooth _itu…" jawabku pelan.

"_Ngapain dipikirin_? Toh _gak_ ada kejadian apa-apa kan?" kata Momo.

"Ya bagus kalau memang _gak _ada apa-apa… Tapi aku takut kejadian Renji terulang lagi…" kataku lagi. Mendengar itu, Momo menepuk pundakku.

"Sudahlah Rukia… Soal Renji itu, dia meninggal karena takdir, dan kebetulan saja kejadiannya mirip _tu_ gambar… Kita jangan berpikiran negative teruslah…" kata Momo berusaha menenangkan, walaupun aku tahu, dia juga takut soal _bluetooth _itu. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala.

'_Yah… Semoga tidak ada kejadian apa-apa…' _kataku dalam hati. Tapi harapanku sirna… Kudengar adik kelas yang diketahui bernama Senna sudah tiga minggu menghilang, dan empat hari yang lalu ditemukan dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan, tubuhnya membiru dan wajahnya rusak. Menurut gosip, dia dibunuh oleh pacarnya karena dia hamil dan meminta pertanggung jawaban pacarnya, tapi pacarnya tidak mau, lalu Senna mengancam akan melaporkannya, tapi tragis, dia malah dibunuh… Dan sekarang ini pacarnya sedang dalam pemeriksaan polisi. Gosip itu menyebar dengan cepat, dan sekolahpun dihebohkan kembali oleh _bluetooth _itu, seluruh sekolah akhirnya memutuskan untuk menolak jika ada _bluetooth _yang tidak dikenal agar tidak terjadi seperti ini lagi.

**Flashback End**

Sudah setahun berlalu, aku dan teman-temanku pun lulus, tapi gosip itu masih beredar di kalangan adik-adik kelas.

"Hhh… Akhirnya kita lulus juga!" kata Momo padaku.

"Ya… Aku benar-benar ingin cepat lulus dari sini…" bisikku pelan sambil menatap gedung sekolahku, tapi Momo masih bisa mendengarnya dan diapun tersenyum padaku.

"Haha… Sudahlah… Jangan ingat itu lagi… Yang penting sekarang kita lulus dan akan memulai hal yang baru!" kata Momo berusaha menyemangatiku.

"Ya… Kamu benar…!" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"OK! Kita foto bareng yuk sama teman-teman sekelas, buat kenang-kenangan…" ajak Momo.

"Ok…" jawabku. Tiba-tiba hp-ku berbunyi,tanda ada _bluetooth _yang masuk. Ah! Aku lupa mematikannya tadi! Dan aku melihatnya…

'_Accept file from 666666?_' begitulah bacaannya. Aku panik dan berniat menolaknya, tapi karna terlalu panik, aku salah menekan tombol, dan malah menerimanya. Aku sangat ketakutan. Perlahan aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat gambar yang dikirim dari _bluetooth _itu yang ternyata gambar seseorang yang tewas dengan tubuh tanpa kepala.

'_Apakah aku akan mati dengan keadaan seperti itu?' _batinku takut. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku, tubuhku lemas dan semuanya gelap.

**End**

**Author's note:**

**Yap dan fic inipun tamat dengan gajenya… :siap-siap kabur:**

**Maaf author udah bikin beberapa chara jadi korban… Tuntutan naskah… T^T**

**Mind to review please? :3**


End file.
